


De pourpre et d'or

by gossipCoco



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Vampire Sex, Witches
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossipCoco/pseuds/gossipCoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auteur : Gossip Coco<br/>Fandom : Originale<br/>Genre : PWP, Lemon, D/S, Het<br/>Pairing : Axel/Lysandra, Alrik/David<br/>Rating : MA<br/>Disclaimer : Les personnages sont entièrement ma propriété. Si ce texte vous inspire éventuellement des idées de fanfictions, je vous serai gré de me citer en note d’auteur avec un lien vers le ou les lieux de publication.<br/>Warning : Contient du sexe explicite <br/>Résumé : A l’occasion d’Halloween, un petit lemon. Au menu, vampires, sorcières, sexe et magie noire…</p>
            </blockquote>





	De pourpre et d'or

_Et je t’offrirai un rêve d’éternité. Un rêve empli d’amour interdit et de péchés vermillons. Pour cette longue nuit où tu es revenue à moi._

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, laissant sa cigarette se consumer lentement, l’être des Ténèbres savourait le doux murmure des derniers soupirs de sa victime. Affalé dans le fauteuil de velours rouge sombre, saisissant l’élégant verre à pied sur le guéridon, Axel savoura une gorgée de vin mais le liquide écarlate lui sembla bien fade à comparer du fluide vitale de la malheureuse dont il s’était repu jusqu’à l’ivresse. Jetant un regard indifférant à la jeune mourante étendue à ses pieds, ses yeux se portèrent à son reflet dans le carmin du verre. Qui aurait pu prétendre que ce beau jeune homme aux cheveux et aux prunelles sombres soulignant la pâleur de son teint, athlétique, toujours élégant, était vieux de plus de deux millénaires? Qu’il avait vu son monde flamboyant s’écrouler pour s’ouvrir sur une ère de ténèbres avant qu’elle-même ne prenne fin dans un cycle immuable? Qu’il vivrait jusqu’à la fin des temps, bien après la fin des Hommes? Qu‘il était ce que les Humains nommaient Vampire?   
Jetant de nouveau un regard vers sa victime qui venait d’expirer, le vampire se demanda si ses proches, sa famille étaient déjà à sa recherche en ce moment même, ne se doutant pas qu’ils ne retrouveraient qu’un cadavre exsangue. Mais, dans le fond, cela ne lui importait guère. Il l’avait séduite dans la pénombre de cette boîte de nuit avant de l’entraîner dans un voyage sans retour au pays de la mort. La bougresse avait résisté dès l’instant où elle avait compris qu’elle s’était jetée dans les griffes d’un homme qui ne comptait pas lui offrir une nuit d’amour que ses mots lui avaient promis mais sa dernière nuit sur Terre. Il ne se souvenait déjà plus de son nom. Charlotte? Charlène? Aucune importance. Elle l’avait nourrie, c’était tout ce qui comptait et pour se prouver ses propres pensées, d‘un coup de pied, fit rouler le corps désormais inerte sur le côté. Il s’était pourtant juré que c’était la dernière. Mais, ironie du sort pour quelqu’un de mort, la survie avait vaincu ses réticences et son souhait d’en terminer avec cette existence avant de le pousser à chasser ce soir-là, une fois de plus. Car, au fond de lui, quelque chose de plus fort que la vie lui importait. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas disparaître avant de l’avoir revue. Son unique amour, sa folle passion, celle qui hantait ses nuits sans fin et ses rêves sans but. Lysandra, la belle, la sensuelle Sorcière qui avait conquis et dompter son cœur et son corps sauvage et rebelle. Lysandre à l’âme comme la braise comme la carnation de sa flamboyante chevelure. Lysandre au cœur insoumis dont les yeux émeraudes défiaient quiconque de la dompter.   
« Tu ne devrais pas laisser cette pauvre fille au milieu du salon, ça fait désordre, » fit une voix familière dans la pénombre, tirant le vampire de ses sombres pensées.  
Axel se tourna et laissa s’échapper un sourire désabusé. Comme un courant d’air froid, un autre vampire surgit du long couloir obscur avant de se tenir dans l’embrasure de la porte. Avec sa carrure musclée, la carnation éburnéenne de sa peau, ses pupilles couleur d’un océan déchaîné et ses longs cheveux fauves, le nouveau venu ne faisait pas mentir ses origines viking.  
«  Alrik, ne t‘inquiète pas pour ça. Elle va vite retourner d‘où elle vient, répliqua Axel à son vieil ami.   
— Et tu comptes qu‘elle le fasse toute seule? Fit le blond, un brin moqueur.   
— Non, je comptais sur la femme de ménage, » répondit Axel sur le même ton caustique.  
L’ancien viking laissa s’échapper un petit rire avant de s’installer dans le sofa, faisait face à son camarade. Machinalement, ce dernier sortit de sa poche un étrange pendentif orné d’une obsidienne enserré par une fine torsade d’or. Jouant avec le bijou entre ses doigts, le vampire à l’allure juvénile ne put réprimer un profond soupir de lassitude avant de se lever et de faire les cent pas dans le salon. Sa soif n’était pas apaisée. Aucune des demoiselles, au demeurant toutes fort ravissantes et devant répondre aux exigences de beauté du vampire, n’avaient pu étancher cette appétence. Elle seule le pouvait, il le savait.   
« Je ne vais pas te faire de leçon sur l’amour que tu portes à Lysandra, reprit Alrik. Quand nous sommes ce que nous sommes, nous n’avons, nous ne pouvons qu’avoir qu’un seul et unique amour. Car c’est nôtre âme, notre cœur que nous offrons à cette personne.   
— Je ne veux pas l’oublier, rétorqua Axel.  
— Je n’ai jamais évoqué une telle idée, protesta le vampire à lunettes.   
— J’ai cru pourtant que tu en sous-entendais l’idée.  
— Jamais, au grand jamais. Et même si c’était le cas, ne devrais-je point faire de même? Ne devrais-je renoncer à mon cher David, à renoncer à lui demander à devenir enfin l’amant que je désire avoir? »  
Axel ne trouva rien à répondre à cela ; il se contenta de se regagner son fauteuil et de s’y peloter.

  
**oOoOoOoOo**

 

Combien d’heures, de jours, de semaines, peut être même de mois avait duré son sommeil. Mais ce n’était qu’une seule et unique d’une longue suite de courtes nuits durant lesquelles Lysandra avait succombé aux bras des ténèbres dans lesquelles la Sorcière s’était réfugiée. Pour fuir sa propre solitude et ce qu’il y a de pire à affronter : soi-même. Elle ne s’en sentait pas encore capable, malgré toutes ces longues années qu’elle avait vu défilées. Devoir affronter ses propres erreurs, sa propre errance à travers un monde de brouillard et de   
Se relevant de son lit, le drap protégeant sa nudité de la froideur de la nuit, Lysandra se dirigea vers la baie vitrée avant d’observer et de sentir les lumières de la ville encore plongée dans l’obscurité. La Sorcière inspira profondément, laissant ses sens se perdre dans le labyrinthe des ruelles de cette métropole glacée. Elle pouvait ressentir les fragrances des femmes sortant de l’Opéra. Leurs parfums trop sucrés, trop ambrés, trop fleuris exaspèrent ses sensations tout en éveillant quelque chose qui lui manquait. Peu à peu, elle laissa la magie envahir chaque cellule de son corps, glisser comme des diamants sur chaque mèche de sa chevelure couleur flamme, dévaler les courbes de son dos, de ses fesses, de ses jambes. Du bout de ses doigts diaphanes, de légères étincelles palpitèrent. Des souvenirs sensuels envahirent sa mémoire. Ses mains sur son corps, ses lèvres courant le long de son visage et même ses crocs, s‘enfonçant dans la chair tendre de son bras, aspirant sa lymphe, la dégustant, s‘enivrant de son pouvoir avant de lui offrir sa propre vitalité avec laquelle, Lysandra se sentait renaître à chaque fois, dans une puissante jouissance de volupté. Son cher Axel! Pourquoi s’était-elle enfuie? Avait-elle eu peur de cette passion destructrice, de cette folie à deux quand ils s’aimaient? Pourquoi avoir écouté la petite voix de sa sœur qui l’incitait à s’éloigner sous peine de se perdre dans un amour qui la détruirait? Mais l’absence était encore plus destructrice que cette passion. Un Vampire et une Sorcière ne faisaient jamais vraiment bon ménage, ils le savaient pourtant. Ils s’autodétruisaient dans la frénésie de leur passion. Les Vampires perdaient leur lucidité, les Sorcières la source de leurs pouvoirs avant, tous deux, de s’enfermer dans une léthargie qui ne s’achevait qu’avec une mort lente et douloureuse. Mais tout ce qu’elle ressentait lorsque le désir l’emportait lui manquait cruellement. Lysandra savait où il se trouvait ; elle pouvait presque ressentir son souffle dans sa nuque. Grâce au pendentif dans lequel elle avait insufflé le serment de son amour pour cet homme, la Sorcière se sentait près de lui. Mais ce n’était qu’une illusion, rien qu’une vague sensation qui ne remplacerait jamais l’intimité qu’ils partageaient. Elle crut de nouveau entendre la voix railleuse de sa sœur lui murmurant à l’oreille :  
« Qu’as-tu à attendre d’un vampire? Il t’a éloignée de moi. Il t’a éloignée de nous toutes, les Sorcières. Tu ne trouveras que le néant en revenant à lui. Crois-tu qu’il est été fidèle pendant ces longues années loin de lui comme toi tu as su préserver ton cœur des tentations charnelles? »  
D’un geste rageur, Lysandra frappa son poing contre la vitre qui vacilla mais ne se fendit pas.  
« Tais-toi! Hurla la Sorcière. Toi et ta maudite jalousie! Tout ce que j’ai eu de toi, c’est la solitude! Alors… Taisez-vous! La ferme! »  
Un silence encore plus moqueur lui répondit.   
Ignorant toutes les pensées qui lui traversaient l’esprit, la rousse jeta le drap et se hâta vers son armoire. A l’aveuglette, elle saisit des vêtements qu’elle enfila avec impatience. Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle se fit un autre serment : celui de ne plus jamais renouer avec sa sœur, cette diablesse. Elle allait retrouver Axel, peu importent les conséquences.

  
**oOoOoOoOo**

  
Il avait encore chassé, cette nuit-là. Axel était affamé, presque surexcité. A un point qu’il se demandait s’il n’était pas un peu ridicule. La nuit précédente, le pendentif était presque devenu brûlant. Le Vampire le savait ; c’était Lysandra. Sa douce et tendre avait décidé de lui revenir. Il en était certain. Alrik avait secoué la tête, sceptique.   
« Crois-tu qu’après toutes ces années, Lysandra va revenir à la maison? S’était-il interrogé. Je veux dire… Tu penses qu’elle va tenir le serment qu’elle a fait?  
— Ma Lilly a toujours tenu ses promesses, s’était écrié Axel. Je sais au fond de moi, pourquoi elle est partie, aussi subitement.   
— Il aurait été plus sage que tu choisisses un autre Vampire, mâle ou femelle, qu’une Sorcière.  
— Insinues-tu qu’une Sorcière est une menteuse par nature? S’insurgea le brun.  
— Pas plus qu’un Vampire, fit le viking d‘un ton pour calmer son ami. Non, mais tout le monde sait qu’une union entre un Vampire et un être d’une autre espèce est vouée à la destruction. De plus, je sais que vos derniers ébats ont failli la tuer. Je tiens autant à toi qu’à Lysandra. C’est aussi mon amie, tu le sais. »  
Instantanément, Axel avait retrouvé son calme ; il détestait se disputer avec Alrik, surtout au sujet de Lysandra. D’autant que c’était lui qui leur avait permis de se rencontrer, il y a de cela plus de deux cent ans. Que c’était lui qui l’avait sauvée du bûcher auquel la destinait les habitants du village dans lequel la Sorcière avait cru trouver un refuge et qui s’était avéré un piège. Dès le premier regard, Axel, le Vampire qui avait été jadis l’un des plus puissants Sénateurs Romains de son époque, qui était connu pour avoir toujours refusé les avantages de mariages prestigieux, préférant le silence de son bureau que la cohue des orgies de ses proches, s’était épris de cette femme aussi libre et indépendante que lui. Peu à peu, la passion les consuma. La Révolution Française passa sur eux comme un léger bruissement et la cohue de l’Histoire se fit murmure lointain perdu dans l’écho des soupirs de leurs ébats.

Ce n’était pas le genre de bar qu’Axel affectionnait mais il y avait été irrésistiblement attiré. Alors qu’il sirotait un cocktail maison, il réalisa que ce n’était pas un hasard. C’était le genre d’endroit qu’appréciait Lysandra : intimiste, chaleureux. Oui, c’était le meilleur endroit pour se retrouver.   
« Pouvez-vous me servir un autre cocktail? Se décida-t-il à demander au barman. J’attends quelqu’un. »  
Le serveur, très bel homme au demeurant, reconnut le Vampire, acquiesça d’un signe de tête. Alors qu’il lui apportait la boisson, Axel la vit. D’ailleurs, qui des quelques clients ne la vit pas? Lysandra attirait tous les regards ; sa démarche de reine, cette mystérieuse aura qu’elle dégageait de tous les pores de sa peau, son sourire et l’expression de ses prunelles scintillantes indéchiffrables. Son amant ne put que se sentir aussi séduit que le premier jour de leur rencontre. Comme un papillon, la Sorcière traversa la salle dans une démarche où le temps semblait suspendu avant de s’asseoir face au Vampire.  
« Cela faisait longtemps, sourit Lysandra avec mélancolie. Je suis heureuse de te revoir.  
— Tu m’as tant manquée, ma douce. » lui répondit Axel en écho.  
Ils avaient tant à se dire, à s’avouer mais les mots devaient soudainement inutiles et creux de sens. Leurs doigts se rejoignirent et s’enlacèrent.   
« Axel, je… reprit la rousse. Je voulais te dire…  
— Non, ne dis rien. Je sais tout mais ça n’a pas d’importance, lui chuchota-t-il. Tu es là, de nouveau près de moi. Mais cette fois, je ne compte pas te laisser t’envoler de nouveau au loin.  
— Je ne veux plus repartir, plus jamais, lui promit-elle. Être loin de toi m’est devenue insupportable. »  
Avec tendresse, Axel caressa une des boucles pourpres et une petite gouttes dorée sembla rouler sur son doigt.   
« Tu n’as pas besoin de ta magie pour moi, lui glissa-t-il.  
— Ce n‘est pas vraiment volontaire, protesta Lysandra. Je n’arrive pas à contrôler ce bonheur que nous soyons de nouveau réunis. »  
Sans se quitter des yeux, ils surent qu’ils ne pouvaient résister au désir qui les animait. Jetant négligemment un billet sur la table, les deux amants se levèrent et quittèrent le bar.

Il continuait de jouer avec ses épaisses boucles rousses alors que sa compagne était étendue sur le lit à demie-nue. Ils étaient rentrés à la maison sans un mot et enfin, ils purent laisser libre court à toute la passion réprimée depuis tant d’années. Lysandra s’était délivrée de la robe noire qu’elle portait avant de reculer, un petit sourire coquin aux coins des lèvres, une lueur concupiscente irradiant son regard. Axel l’embrassa avec passion avant d’entamer une folle course dans son cou. Ses mains savourant la dentelle de son soutien-gorge, devinant l’opulence de ses seins. Poussant un long soupir de délectation, la Sorcière s’allongea, offrant aux yeux du Vampire le plus merveilleux présent qu’il put rêver. Il savoura la vision de sa belle qui, d’un geste, lui offrit son poignet.   
« Tu es sûr? » lui demanda-t-il.  
Lysandra esquissa un léger sourire en guise de réponse. Avec la plus grande tendresse, le Vampire saisit le poignet avant de mordre et d’étancher cette soif qui le dévorait. Ses pupilles sombres devinrent écarlates et se dilatèrent alors que la langue savourait le liquide vermillon. Une onde puissante le submergea, pareille à un sommet de volupté. Axel dut se faire violence pour s’arracher à l’attrait du pouvoir que lui procurait le sang de sa bien aimée. Plongeant son regard dans les yeux de la belle Sorcière, plus que jamais son désir l’aiguillonna sourdement, durcissant davantage son membre déjà fièrement érigé à en être presque douloureux. A sa vue, les joues de Lysandra se teintèrent d’un léger rouge. Séduit, son amant déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un long et passionné baiser. Leurs mains ne restèrent pas inactives pour autant. La Sorcière entreprit une série de caresses coquines le long de la hampe de chair tandis que son compagnon taquina du bout des doigts l’intimité féminine qui débordait du miel. Portant le divin nectar à sa bouche, Axel lui murmura :  
« Laisse-moi t’offrir un doux rêve pour cette nuit d’éternité. »  
Et, d’un geste assuré, son phallus tendu à l’extrême conquit le sanctuaire tant convoité. Lysandra laisser s’échapper une série de soupirs rauques, sa tête se renversant en arrière alors que son amant se ruait dans son antre, enivré de ne plus faire qu’un avec celle qu’il avait toujours aimé. Leurs mains s’agrippèrent, leur souffle se saccadèrent au rythme du va-et-vient du bassin d’Axel. Roucoulant de la mélodie éternelle de l’amour, la jeune femme s’offrait davantage et ondulait de volupté avant d’atteindre la première le sommet d’une passion chauffée à blanc. Elle tenta d’étouffer les râles mais son compagnon ne lui laissa pas le choix, désirant plus que tout l’entendre murmurer son nom au creux de cette nuit. Laissant son corps être envahi par un orgasme violent, la magie se déversa de son âme, des perles dorées s’écoulèrent le long de ses cheveux, de son visage, du long de tout son corps tendu. Ne résistant pas à l’appel, Axel jouit dans un gémissement feutré pendant que le fruit de sa propre passion s’échouèrent en vagues successives dans les replis mystérieux des secrets féminins. Leur bonheur était complet, leur amour encore plus puissant qu’il ne l’avait jamais été.  
Peu à peu, alors que l’aube pointait ses premiers rayons de soleil, ils succombèrent aux bras bienveillants du sommeil après s’être longuement murmurés de doux mots avant, une seconde fois, refaire l’amour comme jamais auparavant.

  
**oOoOoOoOo**

  
« Tu nous as manqués. »  
Avec douceur, Alrik enlaça Lysandra. Le Vampire blond était heureux de retrouver sa vieille amie. Malgré toutes ces années de séparation, elle n’avait pas changé, elle représentait à ses yeux toujours la beauté incarnée. Jetant un coup d’œil vers Axel, le viking sut qu’ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés.  
« Vous aussi, reprit la Sorcière. Tu n’as pas changé, Alrik. Toujours aussi bien coiffé, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en lui rajustant une mèche folle.  
— Mon seul luxe, tu le sais bien.  
— Axel m’a raconté que tu as enfin rencontré quelqu’un, continua la rousse. Il s’appelle David. Comment est-il?   
— Aussi attirant que tu es ensorcelante, lui répondit Alrik, la voix emplie d’émotions.   
— C’est un Humain?  
— Exact. Il travaille comme barman dans la boîte gay que je fréquente. Et il sait ce que je suis. Mais pour le moment, il ne semble pas disposé à céder à mes avances.   
— Sexuelles ou…  
— Oh, on a bien de temps à autres, quelques… étreintes, dirons-nous, avoua Alrik. Mais il ne semble pas encore prêt pour une relation plus suivie. »  
Compatissante, Lysandra enlaça son vieil ami pour le réconforter.

Cette fin de nuit-là, alors que les gens de la nuit rentraient se cacher et ceux qui travaillaient tôt commençaient juste à boire leur premier café, Alrik prenait le frais sur le pas du bar où travaillait David après une soirée des plus tranquilles. Cependant, le Vampire avait senti que David n’avait eu de cesse de le dévorer des yeux. Était-ce parce qu’il lui avait évoqué le retour de Lysandra? David ressentait-il désormais de la jalousie en dépit de sa résistance au jeu de séduction auquel se livrait Alrik depuis plusieurs mois? Il n’aurait su le dire.   
« Tu devrais rentrer, le soleil va bientôt se lever. » fit la voix suave du barman dans son dos.  
Se retournant, Alrik écrasa sa cigarette et lui adressa un léger sourire entendu.  
« Je sais, lui répondit-il enfin après un moment de silence. Mais je tenais à te souhaiter une bonne fin de matinée avant de rentrer.  
— Alrik… soupira David en secouant ses petites boucles sombres. Ce n’est pas que je ne veux pas te donner ce que tu désires…  
— Mais cela te fait peur, lui chuchota le blond en se rapprochant. Mon monde te fait peur.  
— Oui… Je sais que de quelqu’un comme moi, c’est ridicule mais… »  
Ne lui laissant pas finir sa phrase, le Vampire l’enlaça avant de l’embrasser à pleine bouche.  
« Ne dis rien. Accorde-moi juste les quelques heures qui nous restent avant le lever du soleil. »

C’était leur première nuit ensemble. Elle fut un mélange de passion enflammée et sensualité à fleur de peau, comme si tout ce qui dormait en eux s’était exacerbé aux premières caresses. La chambre d’Alrik qui lui semblait normalement triste et solitaire devient le théâtre de leurs ébats. Sans chercher à se tourner autours avec de grands discours, les deux amants se jetèrent sur le lit, se dévorant de baisers, leurs mains explorant les muscles bandés. La peau habituellement glacée d’Alrik sembla devenir brûlante alors que les lèvres de son amant découvraient chaque parcelle de ce corps musclé. Peu à peu, cette bouche gourmande s’aventura vers la verge tendue avant de la déguster avec avidité. Rejetant sa tête en arrière, Alrik apprécia cette câlinerie en laissant s’échapper une série de râles de félicité.   
« C’est encore plus meilleur que je l’aurai imaginé, » fit le Vampire sur un ton coquin.  
Lui jetant un regard empli de désir tout en continuant sa gâterie, David excita encore plus le désir de son amant qui se mit à onduler langoureusement du bassin. Il crut que sa virilité se nicher dans un écrin de velours alors que la langue taquine jouait avec l’extrémité de son phallus. Alrik se positionna de telle sorte que la hampe de chair de son partenaire soit à porter de mains pour entamer une série d’effleurements experts qui le firent durcir instantanément.   
« Maintenant, c’est à moi te donner du plaisir, » lui ordonna tendrement le Vampire en réprimant une violente envie de jouir dans la bouche de son tendre compagnon.   
L’allongeant avec douceur mais fermeté, le viking put admirer le petit cul le plus divin qu’il n’eut jamais vu, à la fois fermé, vigoureux et bien dessiné. D’un doigt, il commença à masser le succulent petit orifice tant honni par les Dieux et pourtant source de voluptés secrètes et indécentes. Avec un peu de salive, deux doigts conquirent le palais de ses obsessions. De plus en plus en pâmoison, son amant se laissa aller avant de lui murmurer :  
« Viens, je t’en prie. J’ai tant envie de toi.  
— Et moi donc, » lui susurra le Vampire.  
Humidifiant sa virilité tendue à l’extrême, Alrik ne résista pas à prendre enfin possession de cet homme qu’il avait désiré dès qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés. Comme dans un rêve à la fois magique et affolant, le viking laissa le bas de son dos onduler, offrant à celui qu’il adorait une série de coups de reins qui les portèrent à des altitudes de plaisir auxquelles ils ne s’attendaient pas. Leurs gémissements traduisaient tout le délice qu’ils éprouvaient en cet instant. Peu à peu, par vagues successives, le plaisir les entraînèrent sur les rives d’un orgasme puissant qui les emportèrent dans une symbiose parfaite.   
Epuisés et repus, ils s’endormirent, étroitement enlacés.


End file.
